


Jane imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: a collection of Jane imagines form my tumblrs





	Jane imagines

You stumbled backwards into Jane’s room, your lips on her neck as she kicked the door shut behind her.

She slipped her leather jacket off, your hands moving down to her ass.

Tugging your shirt over your head she pushed you down onto her bed and climbed into your lap.

Your eyes were shut tight as she kissed your deeply, her hips grinding roughly into yours.

Suddenly she pulled away from you.

You opened your eyes to see her hair had turned to blonde.

“Ooh Janey’s got a boyfriend!” She cheered.

“What the fuck? Karen?” you gasped getting out from under her.

“I can’t wait to tell the others,” she said happily, “I’ve got to call Dougy, do you want to have a double wedding? I’ve already got so many idea's” she rambled.

“Jane and I aren’t getting married Karen,” you said grabbing your shirt from the floor and putting it back on.

“But you’re so cute together,” she frowned.

“Not everyone is so open to exchanging vows a week into dating,” you said shaking your head, “now please bring Jane back.”

“Alright fine you party pooper,” Karen replied.

A second later Jane was back to herself, mumbling curse words at Karen.

“I guess the moods kinda ruined,” you sighed.

Two days later you were in the kitchen, Jane’s hand was in your pants, rubbing your cock through your boxers.

Her hand then retracted from your pants and you looked to see her hair was now in pigtails.

“Larry’s not gonna like this happening in his kitchen,” she said in a childlike voice.

“Baby Doll!,” you nearly screamed quickly zipping your pants up, “no, no, no, this is not okay!”

“Come on Y/N, I’m just messing with you,” she giggled.

“Baby Doll you can’t just show up when Jane and I are… doing stuff.”

“Don’t worry Y/N, Dr. Harrison already gave me the talk.”

“That does not make this situation any better,” you groaned.

“You want Jane back don’t you?” Baby Doll said sadly.

“Yes please,” you said muffled with your head in your hands.

“Bye bye Y/N,” she said waving goodbye.

“Bye Baby Doll.”

“God damn it not again.”

There was your Jane.

The next day you and Jane borrowed the bus to go into town to “do some shopping” but really you were parked on the side of the empty road halfway to your alleged destination looking for some privacy.

Jane’s legs were thrown over your shoulders, your tongue finally exploring her after leaving hickeys all over her thighs.

“Fuck,” she groaned tangling her fingers in your hair.

You sucked her clit into your mouth and the next thing you knew the grip on your hair was gone and so was Jane.

“What’s the matter big boy?”

“Oh come on,” you said taking your jacket off and covering Scarlot Harlots lower half.

“Why don’t you be a dear and finish what you started,” she said biting her lip.

“No way,” you said taking a seat on the opposing bench.

Scarlot Harlot sauntered over to you, climbing into your lap still bare below the waist while you looked up at the ceiling to avoid looking at her.

“I know I can rock your world,” she grinned.

“Not happening,” you said standing your ground.

“Well you’re no fun,” she muttered.

A split second later Jane was Jane again.

“I’m going to fucking kill her,” she grunted.

The weeks went by with one incident after the other, flaming Katy nearly torching you alive, Karen with her follow-up attempt to coax you into marrying Jane and then of course there was hammerhead who threatened to rip your dick off.

Now you were lying in your bed both naked with Jane on top of you.

“Are we actually going to be able to do this?” You said as she lowered herself down onto your cock.

“Don’t jinx it,” she mumbled as she adjusted to you inside her.

You held onto her hips, Jane beginning to bounce up and down.

One of your hands snaked up to her chest, palming a breast as she moved.

You thrusted upwards to match her pace making Jane moan loudly.

“Just like that,” she groaned.

The room was silent except for the sounds coming from yours and Janes mouths.

You squeezed her ass, helping her keep a steady rhythm with her movements.

When Jane was nearing her release she reached down and started swiping circles over her clit with her fingertips.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck. I’m so close,” she chanted.

You sped up the thrusts of your hips, Jane crying out as she came.

With a few more thrusts you were cumming with her and rode out your highs together.

Jane stilled and took a moment to catch her breath before falling on the mattress next to you.

“That was so worth the wait,” you said smiling.

You leaned over and kissed Jane slowly.

“You want to go again before one of those bitches decide to interrupt us?” She smirked.

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” you grinned, repositioning yourself so you were hovering over her.

You kissed her hard, making your way down her body.

Lucky for you none of Jane’s alters bothered you two for hours.


End file.
